


My Daniel

by lalez



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalez/pseuds/lalez
Summary: Two words - Two Women. All in Daniel's head. Set in Avalon pt1  Season 9 Ep1
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran
Kudos: 1





	My Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short but wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know if this has been done to death(or at all). If it has been: tell me. I would love to read it. Anyways feel free to criticize. All mistakes are mine.

Daniel had nearly reached the door to the gate room when he heard the voices of Landry and Mitchell. He rolls his eyes when he hears _**her**_.

"Thanks! While I would normally be thrilled to have so much testosterone at my disposal…Where's _**my Daniel**_ **?**

He was just about to step into the room when these two words, as innocent as they seem throw him back to when this all started. For a split second Daniel is frozen in place but then he races back to the safe haven that has become his office.

Even though he has almost everything packed up and in storage or on the way to the Daedalus one thing still remains on his desk.

_**Her**_ photo - the only one he has. She used to say these two words and now she is dead; has been for many years.

But she is still in his heart probably always will be.

She is the reason he joined SG-1 and even after her death she found a way to keep him at the SGC. He only had been _**her**_ Daniel for a little over a year but he would never forget how affectionate she had been.

After their admittedly rocky start he had stayed on Abydos after the death of Ra only for her to be taken by Apophis.

_Damn those Goa'uld!_

And now the former host of Quetesh, goddess of Love, Beauty and fertility, Vala.

_Kind of ironic!_

Why did she say these two words? Was he _**her**_ Daniel, too?

No! He may be the first Daniel she knew but no he was not hers. He shook his head in confirmation of his thoughts.

He still had the framed picture in his hands when a young Air man came in and told him that General Landry was expecting him in the briefing room.

After dismissing the young man and assuring him that he would make his way in a minute he silently cursed Vala for her choice of words and hurried of.

On the short way from his office to the briefing room he went over his packing list again and noticed that he still had much to sort through.

_So let's make this quick._

When Daniel enters he sees Vala already smiling demurely at him and coming in his direction. Oh no! She is not getting a nice hello. And so he bites out: "Okay. Where is it?"


End file.
